


Just Because You're A Fucking Tree

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: So this is another Tumblr prompt and I love this ship too much.





	Just Because You're A Fucking Tree

Hank chuckled as Gavin stood on his tip toes but was still just too short to steal a kiss from him. The detective pouted.

“What's wrong, shorty” the taller man teased fondly, smirking. His partner obviously wasn't impressed.

“Don't think I won't tackle you, asshole” he warned, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. “And I'm not short, I'm fun sized” he defended, a grin of his own spreading across his face. 

“Yeah?” Anderson humored, seeing there would be some punchline. 

“Yeah and you won't be having any if you don't get down here” the shorter man declared. Hank laughed but bent down so that the other man could capture his lips.


End file.
